


The Trouble With Hearts (Revised Version)

by Wheres_my_cravat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Consensual Somnophilia, Consensual Underage Sex, Crying, Cute, Don't Like Don't Read, Erwin is a dickwad, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hypnotism, Just read, M/M, Not What It Looks Like, Smut, Somnophilia, This is chalk full of problematic shit, Underage Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_cravat/pseuds/Wheres_my_cravat
Summary: The date is June 17, 2017.Eren Jaeger is just a normal high school student with no life. In fact, it had become kind of boring. Eren didn't do much other than go to school and play video games with his best friend Armin. Little does he know that his whole world is going to change right in front of his eyes.A couple days after summer starts, Eren sees an unusual shaped object fall from the sky. When he goes to investigate, he finds it to be a strange metallic sphere. On closer inspection, it reveals itself to be a ship, and on the inside is a beautiful creature unknown to Eren.Eren now has two choices.Will he give him to the authorities that continue to bother him at his door?OrWill he protect the strange creature from the humans who wish him harm?When everything goes down Eren will find himself strangely attached to him. This creature is so far from home, and Eren knows he will eventually wish to return. What if he can't let him go?





	1. A Cold Life, A Warm Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you all aren't too excited, this is just the edited rewritten version of the Trouble With Hearts. There won't be very much new content, but I might add in some new stuff here and there. Basically it is the revamped version of the original. It will be SO much better.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This, my friends, is the updated and edited verision of The Trouble with Hearts.

The morning air was brisk and fresh and left my cheeks flushed. The cold was rather odd, considering it was mid-may and summer was suppose to be starting, but this was Oregon, and one could never be sure whether it would rain or shine. It was also 2:00 in the morning, so I guess that didn't help.   
  
I was out for a morning stroll, at 2:00 in the morning; this was an often occurrence for me, because I found it difficult to sleep sometimes. When I wake up in the wee hours of the morning I usually decide to just grab my hoodie and head out. I liked to take advantage of the last cold dews before Summer really took hold.   
  
I knew it was probably dangerous to wander about during the early hours when I was only 17, but I couldn't care less. Besides, the city (more of a town, really) where I lived, was fairly safe in relation to the cities around it. I lived in good old Newberg, Oregon, and as any long-time citizen of Newberg would tell you, it was a city where nothing  _ ever _ happened.   
  
During the summers it could be especially boring because there was no school to distract you. The highlight of a Newberg summer was the Old Fashioned festival. For two whole weeks all of Newberg gathered for an enormous parade and took part in festivities and dancing and music. They even had a mini carnival with rides and shopping booths. Not one Newberg citizen could wait for the Old Fashioned Days. I knew I was looking forward to it.   
  
Even with that said, and the fact still remaining, that nothing new ever happens in Newberg, that morning I felt distinctly aware that something was  _ different _ . I could sense a change was coming, and the little hairs on the back of my neck stood tall during my whole walk. So there I was, unable to sleep and walking around in the dark of the early spring morning. Nothing strange could happen right?   
  
I walked down a couple blocks and up to a familiar park near my house. It wasn't very large but it sported a lot of grass and plenty of trees. There was also a cute little covered area with flowers and it looked very much like a nice place to read, although I had never tried. I sat down underneath one of the larger trees and took a deep breath. On the exhale I could see it blow away.   
  
I pulled my knees close to my chest to conserve warmth. The tree bark was rough on my back and I could feel it catching at my hoodie. I sat there for some time just relaxing and taking in the scenery. It was quite beautiful in the dark, with all the dew on the grass and the street lights sending shimmers across the darkness. The trees swayed slightly with the wind, and I knew any normal person would have left by now. The water from the ground was starting to soak through my pants, and the cold was beginning to be uncomfortable.   
  
I was just about to get up when my phone startled me with a ring. I stood up slowly and answered my phone.   
  
"Hello?" I answered in a hushed voice.   
  
"Eren, are you out walking again?" Oh, it was Mikasa. She was going to be angry with me again.   
  
"Mikasa, I've not been able to sleep, what was I supposed to do?" A sigh shuffle through the speakers.   
  
"I know that you haven't been able to sleep lately, but you can't go out into the dark of the morning where you could get injured or worse!"   
  
"What is it with you? You always think as if it's Purge night and I have to get inside or I'll be murdered where I stand." I let out a scoff and almost put my phone away, but then she spoke again.   
  
"You could be." She said it really softly, in the same way people usually do in a last ditch attempt to convince someone of something.   
  
"Mikasa, I will be home soon, ok? That's all I am promising. I don't entirely have a death wish."   
  
"Thank you, Eren. You know I worry about you." After that I hung up on her and sat back down at the foot of the tree.   
  
It took another 20 minutes before I decided I should get up and return home. When I checked the time on my phone it was nearly 3:00am and I decided it would be in my best interests to hurry up, if I didn't want to be yelled at by my overprotective sister.   
  
I stood to my feet and was about to brush off my backside, when the entire sky burst with light. 

 

A cacophonous noise shattered the calm of the morning, and as I squinted up at the bright light I could see a blinding object was falling from the clouds. It was very noticeable against the now fading skylight, and it seemed as though it was falling toward the general direction of the park. Toward... _ me. _   
  
The sphere seemed significant in size and was quite honestly terrifying. I stumbled backward a couple steps falling back against the tree. My eyes felt like they might pop right out of my sockets, with how wide they were. This was the kind of thing a guy saw in a horror film or thriller about the end of the world. I wasn't ready. I remembered that my best friend Armin lived nearby, and in a panic I took out my phone to punch in his number.   
  
"Armin! Are you awake man?! Look out the window, I am running toward your house. Please let me in!"   
  
"What the hell Eren?! What's going on?" He sounded tired and very much not awake, but still irritated.  _ Sorry to wake ya up bud. _   
  
"Just look out your window man! Please." I was running toward his house at this point, not even looking both ways while crossing the street. I didn't care if I got ran over, there were more important things I needed to focus on. Like breathing, for example. With one foot in front of the other I finally made it the one block to Armin's house.   
  
"Oh my God Eren. What is that?" I guess he finally rolled over to look out his window.   
  
"I...Don't...Know...Armin." I was panting between words. "I am...at your front...Door.   
  
"OK I'll be right down!" He hung up the phone and I heard him nearly trip down the stairs in his haste.    
  
When Armin opened up the front door, I could see he was still rather tired looking; he was shirtless, with long unicorn PJ pants and a blanket thrown over his shoulders. Armin's blond hair was a mess. His blue eyes were wide open and he looked pretty spooked, as he invited me quickly inside. We both sat on the couch and I gave him a hug.   
  
"What's going on Eren?" His brow was furrowed upward. I finally caught my breath.   
  
"God, Armin I have no fucking clue, man. I was out on a walk because I couldn't sleep, you know how it is, and I sat around in the park for a while. In fact I was there so long that Mikasa called me to check where I was, and after I hung up I heard a brain-jumbling shock-wave type sound and then the sky just lit up!"   
  
"Oh my God." Armin mumbled again. He looked pretty pale I realized this was affecting him more than me.   
  
Don't get me wrong. I was terrified, but for some reason I was also kind of...excited? Nothing like this had ever happened in Newberg. No alien sightings, no bright shiny lights, no crop circles, no meteorites. All worries of nothing exciting ever happening around me were gone. If they all survived that is. I took another look at Armin and let out a breath.  _ What the fuck was that thing. _   
  
"I am scared too bro. But we don't even know what it is. Maybe we should turn the news on?"   
  
"Yeah, I guess that's a good idea." He took a really shaky, really deep breath and handed me the TV remote.   
  
I spent a couple minutes finding a respectable news channel and with both got more comfortable on the couch. I turned around to look out the window again, and it looked much bigger and much closer. Instead of spark of light, it was actually easy to see a small circular shape now. It was definitely falling toward us. I turned back around and turned up the TV volume.   
  
Unfortunately, there was nothing odd or outstanding for news in our area. They just spoke a little bit about how there should be meteor showers in the early morning and that they may look as if they are really close but they are definitely not. We both held our breath as we turned back to the window. Both of us attempted to convince ourselves it was just a meteor.   
  
The good news was that it was apparently not doomsday worthy, otherwise they would have told us right? That didn't really make me feel any better. Still, it didn't seem to be big enough to cause much damage from here, but then again, what do I know about space? Nothing at all. Astronomy is not a class I have taken yet. Maybe next year.   
  
That's when the ball got bigger in size and seemed to go faster. I was almost positive at this point that it was going to fall in the park. I turned back around and kept my eyes on Armin. We were holding hands now. Armin and I had been friends for long enough that it wasn't awkward and we knew it was simply to comfort each other. I mean sure, we were both gay as hell, but there was nothing more than brotherly love between us. Still, Armin was shaking and squeezing the life out of my fingers.   
  
We tuned back into the news and listened to the forecast of the next days weather, which was suppose to be sunny, but we didn't even feel like moving from the couch to do anything. We just sat there and waited for anything to happen. To our horror, that's when we heard something crash into the park behind us. The sound of branches breaking and powerlines becoming unstable soon followed.   
  
All the blood drained from our faces. When we finally mustered up the courage to look out the window, it was foggy and dark. It took several minutes for the fog to clear. We clutched at the couch back and listened to our hearts race with every second the fog and dust took to clear until finally we could see into the park.   
  
I could tell there was a metallic sphere in the middle of the small park, and there was faint light coming from it. The size couldn't be bigger than a car, it seemed from what I could tell. And it was more of an egg in shape   
  
"Armin." He was still shaking.   
  
"W-what!?" He couldn't remove his eyes from the sphere.   
  
"That does not look like a meteorite to me." He stopped shaking for a second. Then he brought out his phone and started to type 9-1-1.   
  
"NO, ARMIN STOP!" He stopped and stared at me as if I were a madman.   
  
"What a-are you g-gonna do?!" He looked like he was about to cry.   
  
  
"I'm gonna go check it out. It looks like no one has the nerve to go out yet, or maybe we are the only ones who noticed it?!   
  
"What!? N-no man! That's s-so dangerous!"   
  
"Well too bad I'm gonna do it." I started to get up, and I was almost to the door when Armin grabbed my arm. I turned around.   
  
"Armin, you ca-" I got cut off by Armin's confident voice.   
  
"I am g-going with you! Mikasa would n-never let you go alone, a-and I know that y-you would never let me do s-s-something stupid a-alone. So I am g-going." He looked very determined and scared but he still held his head high, even if he was shaking.   
  
"Okay..." I said hesitantly, and we both walked out the door together.   
  
At this point it was very clear that we were in some kind of crash-site. There were chunks of scrap metal, tree branches, and depris all over the place and smoky-fog still lingered in the air. The sun was starting to rise up ever so slowly on the horizon, and I felt distinctly as if I were in a horror movie. Every step we took toward the oval-esk sphere, the more every sound made us jump. We finally got close enough to see the basic size and shape of it.   
  
It didn't look like anything that could have been made in space. It looked so smooth and silver like gunmetal. The sphere shined as if it had been polished on one side. The other side was blackened by the impact.   
  
We moved a bit closer and I could see Armin shaking so badly. I grabbed his hand and he looked toward me. I nodded in encouragement, and then we made it close enough that we could reach out and touch it. I of course did reach out and touch it. When my fingers made contact with the surface of the sphere, Armin squeaked, and the sphere purred. When the purring stopped, it made a scanning sound and I felt my hand heat up slightly.   
  
I took my hand away from the sphere and backed up a couple steps. I wondered what exactly it just did, but I didn't have time to finish that thought, because in that moment the upper half of the sphere popped, split, then ejected and landed several feet away from the sphere. When I stepped forward cautiously to peer into it and see what was inside, I saw a clearly alien humanoid creature.   
  
The creature was definitely not human. However, it did have skin, hair, clothing, two eyes, two ears, two arms, two legs, and two feet. The thing that was different was that it's skin was litteral white, hair was deep black, and it's ears were narrow and came to a point.

  
Another thing about the creature was that it was clearly unconscious. That, and it had a nasty gash on its forehead. Well...nasty because it was clearly a wound, but it was actually pretty. Its blood was  _ violet _ .   
  
For quite a few moments I was awestruck. Not only was I seeing a creature I had never encountered before, ever, but it was beyond beautiful. All Armin and I could do was stand and stare in awe. It was insane to believe a creature like this could exist. And yet, it fell from the sky during a "meteor shower" and landed in the very park I had been in.    
  
Armin and I were knocked out of our awe when we heard police sirens in the distance. It seemed someone had called the cops after all. Armin looked at me in disbelief. What should we do next? Surely, if the police found this creature they would experiment with it and take advantage of it. The gears in my head shuffled into overdrive.   
  
"Armin. Could we hide him, do you think?" Armin's eyes widened.   
  
"Eren?!"   
  
"We can't just leave him here Armin!" Armin looked desperate for a few vital seconds before he swallowed, and nodded. Armin walked up to the unconscious creature and together we lifted it up and into my arms. I carried it to Armin's house bridal style as quickly as we could while being careful not to wake it up.   
  
When we entered Armin's home, we went up to Armin's room and lied it in his bed.   
  
"Eren. What are we gonna do when it wakes up?" I looked down at my feet.   
  
"I don't know Armin. What  _ can _ we do?" My stomach growled and for some reason there was such silence after it that I just burst out laughing. I couldn't help myself. So much crazy shit had happened and I was just so emotionally constipated that I couldn't hold any emotion back anymore and it all poured out via heavy laughter. Armin soon joined in and we tried our very best to keep as quiet as possible to not wake up the creature or Armin's grandpa.   
  
Finally when we stopped quaking with laughter we both went downstairs to get some food. I grabbed a bowl of cereal and a glass of water. Armin opted for hot chocolate and a granola bar. I also grabbed some water for the creature.   
  
I sure hoped that this would turn out okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	2. A Woken Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wakes up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot let's see how many of these chapters I can edit in one day, eh?

When Armin and I returned upstairs we sat down in chairs next to the bed. We were both becoming rather tired, the stress of the day taking its toll. I think we were both hoping the creature wouldn't wake up until the next day, but that was yet to be seen. While we were both eating I took my time studying the creature with my eyes.   
  
It seemed to be a he. He had a sharp jaw structure, and his thick black hair was shaved short along the sides in an undercut, but was long at the top to create an odd framing of his face. His bangs came down to about his cheekbones in a sharp line. The creature was so pale. His skin matched Armin's white sheets. His body was rather muscular, and heavily built for his slim frame. He also didn't seem to be all that tall, maybe 5'3". Just a few inches shorter than me.   
  
As I finished my cereal, I wondered when he would wake up. I wondered if would be hostile, or if he would be calm. I had no idea what to expect from this odd creature. Was he actually an alien? The creature almost looked as if he could be from earth. It was so weird to look at him and see all the similarities he had to me next to all of our differences. He was very strange indeed.   
  
"So much for nothing new ever happening in Newberg, eh?" Armin whispered. I smiled.   
  
"Yeah, I sure hope this doesn't get out. If anyone knew we had an Alien creature or some fairy in your house, the whole world would flip!" Armin nodded, and continued to sip at his hot chocolate.   
  
It was also odd that I felt kind of comfortable sitting here next to the creature. Like, I knew that he wasn't inherently evil. Or maybe, it was because we aren't that different after all. Either way I was both anxious and excited for him to wake up. If he did wake up that is.   
  
"Armin, I just realized there is no way that we could know if he was actually alive. What if he never wakes up?" Armin looked over to me and nodded.   
  
"I haven't seen him breathing, but you never know, he might not need to breathe like us. Some animals here on earth can store a lot of oxygen for use when it is unavailable." Armin probably knew the most about how living creatures worked. He had read so many books on biology that it nearly made me puke.   
  
"Interesting. Well, should I check for a pulse?" Armin looked a little nervous.   
  
"Uhhhh.....maybe not. What if he wakes up?" I raise my eyebrow at him.   
  
"We want him to wake up eventually." Armin swallows and hides behind his mug of chocolate milk, and nods in affirmative.   
  
I take a deep breathe and scoot my chair closer to his bed. I lean forward and hover over him slightly. So many things go off in my head telling me it's a bad idea and I feel my heart speed up, but I am the kind of person who does first, thinks later. So I lift my arm and gently press my index and middle finger against the crook of his neck. I noticed his skin to be very, very cold.   
  
Then the creature opened his eyes and bolted to an upright sitting position. He brought his arms up and scooted as far back against the back of the bed and the wall as possible. His eyes were wide and his eyebrows scowling. The first thing I noticed after my shock wore off was the fact that his eyes were violet. I bright shimmering violet. The second thing I notice were his fangs, which were bared. He looked hostile, and scared. Armin screamed and put his hands up.   
  
"Stuj! Du mut nufa. Jraesa!" Me and Armin looked at each other and shook our heads. Armin looked terrified. I felt terrified. I put my hands up where he could see them.   
  
"We don't mean harm! We promise." I tried to say with a calm voice but it was more of a squeak. His scowl faltered slightly and he wasn't baring his fangs at us anymore but he still looked ready to attack. I think he realized that we had no weapons and that he was actually comfortable.   
  
"Hello." Said Armin's raspy voice. He also waved to try and get his idea across. The creature looked toward him and lowered his arms slightly.   
  
"Garru." Said the creature trying to catch on to the dialogue.   
  
"Eren." I said while pointing toward myself.   
  
"Armin." Said Armin pointing at himself as well.   
  
At this the creature completely lowered his arms but scooted back even closer to the wall. He was still scowling but it was less prominent.   
  
"Revailaskulu." The creature put his hand on his chest.   
  
"I can't pronounce that Armin." I looked toward Armin and raised my shoulders.   
  
"Let's just call him Levi." I nodded.   
  
"Ok, I like that!"   
  
At that point Levi looked around the room and examined everything. Then his head jerked to the doorway and he looked really anxious. Levi then looked toward me and spoke.   
  
"Vuut stajs!" I shook my head and creased my brows.   
  
"I don't understand you. I am sorry."   
  
He scowled at me harder this time and made a slow hand movement one hand flat and the other hand two fingers walking across it.   
  
"Oh no." Armin said.   
  
"He hears footsteps?" Armin looked worried.   
  
"I think I might have woken grandpa up with my scream earlier."   
  
"Vuut stajs! Krusa!" I nodded toward him now and Armin went to the door. I stayed near Levi.   
  
Armin's grandpa did come to the door but he did not come in. Instead he hung around the outside and knocked. Levi flinched.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hey Armin, are you alright? I heard you scream and other voices."   
  
"Oh, ha ha. Yeah, Eren is over and we are just watching horror movies! Sorry we woke you up."   
  
"Oh it's fine, just making sure you're okay." He then walked back to his room and all three of us relaxed. I took a really deep breath and let it out through my mouth. Today had been a particularly stressful day.   


Armin's grandpa was a pretty chill guy and he aways let us have our space and for that reason he was one of my favorite people around. Somehow, the old guy just always new when we really needed him too.  
  
Levi looked confused. I wonder if he expected us to turn him in the second another human arrived. We all sat in silence for a couple more moments and waited for something to happen I guess. Armin was the one to move first.   
  
"I am gonna go make some popcorn and see if Levi will eat it." I nodded toward him and let him leave out the door. That left me and Levi alone.   
  
Now that Levi wasn't scowling angrily at everyone I could tell just how truly beautiful he was. Levi had flawless skin, and those eyes were absolutely cosmic. He caught me staring into his eyes, and intern he stared me back. It seemed we were both very curious about each other. I decided that I would try and make it past the language barrier. I lifted up my hand and pointed to it.   
  
"Hand." He tilted his head to the side, and looked confused.   
  
"Ha-nd?" I nodded and pointed toward his hand. He looked confused again for a moment before he caught on.   
  
"Gemd." He pointed toward his hand.   
  
"G-emd?" He nodded.   
  
This went on for a little while, each of us going back and forth naming different body parts and objects in the room. I started to have fun with it and I think Levi did too. I even started learning some of his language. Garru is hello, Mu is no, ias is yes, aia is eye, cup is koj. I also learned that hungry was gomhli, thirsty was tgylsti, and tired was tylad. Unfortunately, our little learning session ended when Armin came back up stairs with the popcorn.   
  
At first it freaked us both out because Armin didn't knock he just barged in and we both had enough surprises for a lifetime. Armin ate a couple of pieces and then handed the bag to me. Levi looked confused once more. I took a couple pieces and ate them as well. At this Levi tilted his head to the side. He definitely looked even more confused. Maybe he wasn't familiar with the concept of eating?   
  
"Armin is Hungry." I pointed toward Armin and then rubbed his stomach. Armin giggled. Levi crooked his head.   
  
"I am hungry." I pointed toward myself and rubbed my stomach. Then I put more popcorn in my mouth. I then put some in my hand and offer him some popcorn.   
  
"Hungry?" He shook his hands toward the popcorn but nodded at the question.   
  
He pushed my hand with the popcorn away though. Maybe he doesn't like popcorn?   
  
"I don't think he eats the same things we eat, Eren. I am sure you saw his fangs. I know I sure did." I frowned at Armin.   
  
"What are you suggesting, Armin? That he is a carnivore?" Levi was listening intently trying to understand, I could tell, but from his facial expressions he didn't understand very much.   
  
"I am going to get some meat, I guess." Said Armin. He left in dash, wanting to not miss anything.   
  
In the meantime, Levi and I tried once again to learn more words. We were fairly successful, especially now that he had some base knowledge and knew what I wanted. I didn't know how much we would remember but it was good to try and get as much down as possible. Besides, who knew how long he'd be willing to stay here. I mean he must be eager to be with his people. And why was he here in the first place, and how? Why had he not tried to run away yet? If those muscles were anything to go by, he was significantly stronger than Armin and I combined.   
  
When Armin returned he had a cooked piece of steak and a raw piece of steak. I checked the time on my phone and it was nearly 7:02. So much time had passed since I left on my walk. It had been more than 5 hours. Mikasa was gonna kill me dead. On the bright side, Levi reacted to the meat positively. Armin gave the steak to me and I put both plates on the bed. Levi looked between them and then looked to us. He looked surprised, and something else...Like something we had done moved him in a sentimental way. The look quickly passed and he chose the bloodier, uncooked steak.   
  
Instead of biting and chewing, he bit and sucked for a couple seconds before licking the outside and putting it back on the plate, with the meat mostly intact. Armin and I looked at each other in surprise. Levi continued to lick his fingers for a bit and Armin and I thought for a few minutes.   
  
"So he's a vampire?" I blinked.   
  
"I guess so." I chuckled.   
  
"How the actual fuck are we gonna feed him?" I muttered to myself more than anyone else. This will definitely be interesting. I set the raw drained steak aside, and Armin decided he'd nibble on the cooked one.   
  
That's when the doorbell went off, and all three of us jumped. A couple moments of silence passed and then it rang again. Then we heard the door open and someone with angry feet stomping up the stairs and searching the house. Levi looked scared once more. Well, all of us looked scared. That is until the door opened and it was revealed that it was actually my sister Mikasa. Then we truly had the fear of god in our souls. Yep, we're all going to hell. Thanks sis.   
  
I hope you understand, Mikasa..   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been too long honestly. I might tweek the story. Add some new story archs and make it flow better.


	3. A Smile for Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinanigans...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the last one for today :/ I'm still hella sick and tired and really weak so I'm gonna get some rest.

  
All of us stood in shock and utter terror at Mikasa standing in front of the door. I definitely should have called her when I could, now the over-protective demon is on my tail, and gonna know about Levi. There was a long and painful silence between the moment she entered the room and the moment she spoke.   
  
"Eren. Who, is that." It was more of a demand than anything.   
  
"Uhh...um...he is a new friend of ours?" I was gonna die a horrible death for sure.   
  
"Is he the reason you didn't come home?!" She took a couple more steps toward me.   
  
"Not exactly, in fact I am sure you will find out why I didn't come home when you watch the news later today. There was a meteor that landed in the park. I was scared so I ran to Armin's house." Mikasa took a deep breath and backed up a few steps.   
  
"Okay, that sounds a little far-out, but I know you are telling the truth because there are tons of police officers outside in the park, and they aren't telling anyone anything. It all seems rather suspicious." I nodded.   
  
"Yeah, I am sure." I looked to Levi, he looked a little frightened but he seemed to be back to his normal scowling, mostly at Mikasa.   
  
"And your...friend? Who is he." Mikasa took a couple steps toward him and I stopped her.   
  
"Mika, please don't intimidate him. He is new to town. Armin met him at Comic-con last month and he was dressed as Spock from Star Trek, and so invited him over for a couple weeks so they could hang out and coordinate their cosplays for the summer convention." She looked suspicious, and I knew why. She could tell when I pulled excuses straight outa my ass. It was a wonder why she was even believing at all.   
  
"Mmhmm. Eren, you need to come home when you say you are gonna come home! Mom and I were worried sick! Next time please call. I am going home, and I expect you back later today."   
  
"I'm sorry Mikasa, I think I am gonna stay here for the night, but I will call Mom. Please tell her I am sorry. I am guessing Dad's still at work?" Mikasa nodded toward me.   
  
"He has been there for more than 36 hours. I am gonna call him when I get home. He needs to come back."   
  
"Bye Mika, thanks for not killing us!" She scoffed at me.   
  
"Your not off the hook yet. You better call Mom soon." And with that, she left out Armin's door, and we heard the front door shut on her way out.   
  
I let my body relax. Mikasa needed to take a chill pill. I mean sure, it was night (or really morning), and I had just called her, and never got back home, but she didn't need to barge over here. She could have just called. I guess it doesn't matter now since that is all over, and she sort of believes my story. I don't think she suspects that he's an Alien, I think she is just weirded out by his "cosplay" as I called it.   
  
"Well, I think that went well. I guess we have an excuse now." Armin nervously laughed, and got a shiver. He walked over to his closet adjacent to the bed and got a shirt. Levi watched him the whole time. I stood up and offered Levi my hand.   
  
"Stand?" I asked and I think he kind of understood.   
  
He sat up a bit and grabbed my hand with his hand and stood up from the bed and got to the floor alright. His footing was a little off and he seemed to wobble slightly as if he hadn't walked in quite some time. I wondered how long he was in that sphere, and where he came from. I had so many questions but no real way to ask them. All we could do was wait until he learned enough English that he could understand and answer back. Or for us to learn his language. So far we had each given equal effort on that front. I could remember at least 5 words that he taught me earlier.   
  
I knew that the following day was gonna be weird and difficult for all three of us. Especially since Armin's grandpa was still unaware of another person in the house. It was gonna be really difficult to explain the situation to Levi, and we still didn't really know enough about him to give him anything or take him anywhere. The only thing he had on him was a simple black jumpsuit that was well fitted to him and looked to be a military flight suit of some kind.   
  
"So, what next?" Armin asked me with a flair of his hand. He was probably still in shock of the whole situation and just wanted to be able to do something. Anything really. I was feeling the same way, and neither of us knew what to do.   
  
I was still wearing my coat from my walk so I decided that it would be as good a place to start as any. I took off my coat and lied in on the bed. Then I grabbed Levi's hand again and led him toward the stairs. He was definitely unacquainted with stairs, and I helped him for the most part, down the stairs. Armin followed behind. Even though we still did not know where he came from or who he was, we might as well give him a tour, considering he might be staying a while.   
  
I brought him to the kitchen. Tried to convey this was where we ate. When that kinda failed, I brought him to the living room and tried to teach him what 'sit' and 'watch TV' meant. It was a minor success. Then I let him have the TV remote for a little while and showed him how the different buttons interacted with the screen. He seemed entertained for a bit and I brought Armin to the side for a second to talk.   
  
"Yo Armin, what is our plan anyway?" Armin shook his head.   
  
"I don't know Eren. He seems to be a pretty intelligent life form, and if he is from another world, particularly from an advanced world considering the way his clothing is designed and his ability to learn, not to mention how he got here, I don't know what we should do with him. I think we can give him a little bit of trust, because he hasn't been violent, but I don't really want him to gain too much information about us just in case. How do you feel?" I nodded slowly.   
  
I knew where he was coming from. This creature, Levi, he was strange. We knew virtually nothing about him and all we could hope was that he meant no harm. If we planned to keep him we may run into trouble with the authorities. If we let him go he may be killed. Plus there were so many possibilities concerning why he was here and what he wanted.   
  
"Armin, I think we should keep him here for a while. Tell your grandpa the same story I told Mikasa, and don't let him watch the news. I will stay here as long as I can and visit all the time. That should be our plan for now." Armin looked away for a moment.   
  
"What about his diet?"   
  
"I-I don't know yet. It seems he likes blood so I guess...we need to find a way to get that...to him." Armin nodded softly, and we both walked back to the living room where Levi was.   
  
Levi was currently squishing the couch with his hands and feeling the pillows. It seemed he liked the softness of them. I didn't blame him. Armin's grandpa only bought the most comfortable furniture. I was jealous. I moved in front of Levi and took the remote to turn the TV off. Levi didn't seem very interested in it anymore, and was probably already familiar with a device like a TV on his own planet.   
  
As soon as I turned off the TV, we heard a loud knock on the door. I immediately grabbed Levi's hand and ran upstairs. He tripped and I ended up dragging him part of the way (oops, sorry Levi). When we got to the top of the stairs we sat down, tried to slow our breathing, and listened to what was happening down stairs.   
  
Armin walked over to the door and opened it. I heard the door open and a quiet draft enter the house.   
  
"Hello officer, how can I help you?"  _ Shit _ .   
  
"Good morning, and it's detective, if you will. Are you aware of what has happened in the area recently?"   
  
"About the meteorite?" I heard the police officer take out a notepad. And scribble some words down periodically.    
  
"Yes, in fact, my partner and I are interviewing some of the people who were nearby during the event. Do you mind answering some questions?" I heard Armin hesitate slightly.   
  
"Um...sure. What do you need to ask?" I took a moment to look at Levi and see if he was alright. He looked a little confused, and he was looking at me like I did something he did not expect. I shook my head and continued to listen.   
  
"Well, we would like to know if you heard it last night or if it woke you up?"   
  
"No, it didn't wake me up, I actually woke up just recently and heard of the news. By the time I saw what the scene looked like it was already covered by policemen."   
  
"Ok, and this might be a weird question, but we have been told by our superiors to ask about any strange sightings. Have you seen any strange people walking about, maybe they don't speak English? We have been informed that there is a suspicious person wandering about, who is connected in some way to this meteor." I gasped, and then immediately covered my mouth. There was a bit of a pause before Armin spoke again.   
  
"A strange person? Why I can assure you that the only 'strange' person I have seen this morning is my grandfather, and he was strange well before this meteor."   
  
"Well, thank you anyways. We haven't been getting a lot of helpful answers. Nobody wants to believe that a meteor just fell from the sky and there is a weirdo on the loose in the same morning. Seems kind of supernatural, doesn't it?"   
  
"Yeah...supernatural."   
  
"Well, I may return later with more questions. Thank you again. Good day sir."   
  
"Good bye." As soon as we heard the door shut, Levi and I walked down the stairs and we saw Armin with his back against the door.   
  
"Woah. They know there is something up." I said to Armin.   
  
"Yeah, I'll say."   
  
Levi looked toward me again with that weird confused look on his face again. I wondered why he was confused. I thought it was kind of obvious why we were hiding.   
  
"Bad man." I simply said to him. He nodded, but he still looked confused. His beautiful violet eyes peered into mine, and he seemed to be trying to find something in my eyes. Maybe an emotion or something, but whatever it was, he was not finding it. Still, we stared at each other for a while, and I kept studying his beautiful eyes. I wondered what he thought of my eyes?   
  
But then Armin walked by us and up to his room, probably to change out of his PJ bottoms considering it was like, 9:00. Unfortunately, Levi and I's connection was broken and I was a little sad. Instead of mourning, I took his hand again and led him over to the couch in the living room. We both sat down and we did more language learning.   
  
I attempted to explain the concept of 'meaning' which helped a lot when I tried to teach him more complex things. He was starting to understand full sentences and I realized he must be a very intelligent being if he was already grasping English. He still couldn't read it, but he could understand a very basic sentence like, "What color (point to the object)?" "What called (point)" and "This is (word or name)". He was catching on very quickly.   
  
After about 5 minutes Armin came back and sat on the other side of the couch. He joined in at some points but mostly just watch our conversations and clapped when Levi got a word right. I still had yet to see Levi smile or laugh, which I thought was kind of odd, but I knew that he probably didn't feel good about being away from home and his people.   
  
Our little lesson was soon cut short when we heard Armin's grandpa coming down the stairs. I quickly got Levi on the ground and helped him hide behind the couch. When he came down the stairs I stood up and walked over to Armin.   
  
"He Eren, hey Armin, I got to get to work now so don't get in too much trouble. Got it?"   
  
"Yes, Mr. Arlert!" I said. Armin rolled his eyes.   
  
"Yup, see you Grandpa." Then he just left out the front door. That's one more thing out of the way. Now we won't have to worry about hiding Levi while inside.   
  
I went over to Levi and helped him back up.   
  
"Thank...you." Said Levi. I looked into his eyes again for a moment. Once again surprised by their beauty, but quickly Levi turned away. I nodded at him.   
  
"You," I pointed at him, "Are very welcome." I said it slowly so he might understand it, but I doubted he did. He didn't know 'Welcome' yet. I think he got the gist though, and I was grateful for that.   
  
Armin looked at me and beckoned me over to his side of the room for a private chat.   
  
"So you and Levi are getting kind of chummy, eh?" His eyebrow was up and he looked like he was gonna laugh.   
  
"What? No, Armin, that's not what this is about." Armin shook his head.   
  
"Yeah right, I saw the look that you gave each other. Three times now."   
  
"Yeah well he has pretty eyes. Don't look at me like that Armin." Armin chuckled at that.   
  
"Just please don't fall for him Eren. We still don't know what he is capable of yet. Also, it seems he likes blood so I would try and not get hurt because we don't know how strong his will is." I paled at that.   
  
He was right. Levi could easily just snap, if he didn't have a strong will, and that could result in my death. I looked over to Levi, who was trying to look at us from behind the couch. I guess he was curious about what we were talking about. Then I looked into his eyes again and I knew that he wouldn't hurt us on purpose. I think he was just more curious than anything.   
  
"Armin, we got this. We are gonna protect Levi."   
  
"Alright Eren, but I am blaming you for everything when we lose."   
  
"Okay." I smiled, and went to go sit back down by Levi.   
  
When I looked at Levi he saw my smile and his eyes widened. I guess he was caught off guard. I forgot he had never seen my smile before. He reached out a pale hand, and cold fingers gently passed over my dimpled cheeks and lips. Had he never even  _ seen _ a smile before? 

  
I remembered that during his stay, the only emotions I had seen were fear, anger, interest, and disinterest. Made me wonder,  _ were his people incapable of experiencing potent emotions like happiness? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodnight :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Be sure to comment or email me at wheresmycravat@gmail.com for suggestions or just to say hello!


End file.
